Kaleidoscope of Magic
by keeperofwords
Summary: In an effort to separate her daughter from the child of her mortal enemy, Snow White, Evil Queen Cora turns Princess Emma into a fox casting her into an unknown portal. A heartbroken and determined Princess Regina will do all she can to find her and return Emma to human form. A bond stronger then Cora's dark magic will take both young women on a journey unlimited by time and form.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaleidoscope of Magic**

I don't own ONCE or its characters. This story is not for profit. It is very alternative universe.

This story has been playing around in my head for some time and decided to listen to my muse and just write it. Its my first ONCE story. It is not however not my first paranormal, shapeshifter story. I would appreciate you letting me know what you think and if I should continue. Please Review!

Keeperofwords

Ch 1 "Purple and Blue"

The raven circled the enchanted forest flapping its long extended wings with a practiced motion. It then glided on a tail wind circling, searching the forest floor. It sought its target with red glowing eyes. Methodically it had searched in a specific search pattern. Its own strong magic had led her to this area. The longer days of summer made its task that much easier.

Down below lying on the soft grass in their meeting spot between the two kingdoms, the young blonde and slightly older brunette princesses shot magical colors through their fingers into the sky. While the brunette's was purple. The blonde's was sky blue. A short distance away, the brunette's dark horse munched grass swishing his tail. Nearby a white mare did likewise but unlike the dark horse, its ears flicked back and forth listening for any threat or danger.

A blue stream of light floated up and circled around a spinning purple line. When the two hit, instead of turning dark it turned into a blinding midnight blue light.

"Emma, you are gaining more and more control of your magic," the brunette told her. "But you know better than joining our magic dear. What if someone sees it and comes here to investigate?"

"My mother and father know where I am Gina," the blonde assured wiggling her fingers so the aqua stream broke off into four runners. Each of them doing loops. "It's only your mother we would need to worry about and didn't you say she was entertaining tonight?"

"Yes, an older gentleman who is a powerful wizard," the brunette replied sighing with a hint of worry. "I fear she is trying to broker me into a marriage to garner more power. " Regina threw caution to the wind and decided to enjoy the time with the blonde. Not wanting to be out done by Emma's earlier brush or their magic. The brunette chased down the sky blue stream that bobbed up and down. The purple line of light caught it and ran parallel to it matching its speed and movement.

"I read something in Mr. Gold's magic book," Emma told Regina as the two streams of light made circles and then started to chase after the fireflies that were starting to come out for the evenings. "It said when different light magic bind themselves together, if strong enough, it creates an element of its own."

"Like a star?" Regina asked curiously sitting up. "Mother would call such nonsense. If it is not a curse or dark magic, she says it serves no purpose." The ebony haired young woman sat up abruptly. "Emma, let's do it. Let's make a star and send it up high in the sky. Sooner or later, my mother will force me to wed and sends me away to some godforsaken place. She will separate us and the light of the star would forever be in the sky to brighten the darkness.""

Emma and Regina sat facing each other cross-legged in the grassy meadow with their bare knees touching. Each closed their eyes and called out their magic stretching their right arms.

"We need to lace our hands now," Emma told Regina remembering the spell in Gold's book's instruction. "But the flow of our individual magic must not change."

Right hands laced in the air, the purple light of Regina's magic was absorbed in Emma's blue stream as the light propelled higher and higher in the sky. The steams of light changed into a deep purple and like a volcano, it burst upwards in a purple plume of smoke. Left in its place was a brilliant white star.

"This our star," Regina spoke in her rich low voice. "When either of us are separated from the other, we can gaze upon it and remember our bond that extends beyond distance and time."

"Gina, look, "Emma noticed realizing the purple plume of smoke had not dissipated but had floated like a feather carried by the wind down back to cover both of them. Neither young women were afraid. Instinctively, each knew the smoke was a part of their joined magic. The purple smoke covered them like a blanket as it was absorbed back into their bodies. Each felt warm as it happened.

"Gina, I feel strange, good but strange," Emma told her companion noticing she too had a strange look on her face.

" _So warm and oh Emma, look I am not even speaking with my mouth. Can you hear me? I can feel you? I feel your thoughts and emotions_?" Regina asked with wonder in her brown eyes.

" _I hear you. I feel you too_ ," Emma replied as the pair lowered their upstretched hands but kept their fingers laced. " _The spell, it did something else to us we_ . ."

"Are bonded," the brunette finished Emma's sentence. "Oh, Emma," Regina replied hugging Emma close. Tears flooded her brown eyes, fear of separation pierced her heart even more than it did before the pair had done the spell. "I can't lose you. I can't let my mother give my hand in marriage. She is so powerful though. I fear she would take out my heart to control me."

"No," Emma said quickly letting go of the dark haired woman's hand to place her palm over Regina's heart. "She won't. She can't not now, not ever. The bond will protect us," the blonde explained not even sure how she knew what she just uttered. Instinctively, Emma just knew.

"My mother is very strong Emma," Regina said bleakly. "I can't go back there, not now, not forever."

"We will go to my parents. They will give you refuge. Mr. Gold is their wizard," Emma pulled Regina up and in the direction of their horses. Emma walked to her horse reached into the saddlebag and pulled out some paper and wrote out a quick note using her finger as a pen with help of her magic."

"I will write them now of the situation and send the message on one of my mother's doves," Emma told Regina whistling and waiting only a few moments as a dove appeared. The message was quickly taped to its leg and the message dispatched.

The snow white dove flew in the early evening sky. Its feather's ruffled and it flew faster as it saw a dark large raven out of the corner of its eye. Its fight of flight response activated, the bird took off like a shot and lowered itself to the tree line where it had better cover from the large black bird's red piercing eyes. The dove feared it would be caught and killed before delivering the message to its mistress, Snow White. After a few moments though the bird relaxed. It had not been followed. The Raven had its sights on another target it seemed.

Regina screamed in surprise as a large raven swooped down from the sky. It flew between the two young women flapping its large wings wildly separating the pair. Emma batted the bird with her fist while Regina fell to the ground and scooted backwards. Black smoke swirled around the raven.

"Emma, get back," Regina screamed "It's the Evil Queen. Run, get on your horse and run. I won't let her hurt you."

"No, I am not leaving you to her," Emma screamed back bending down and picking up a stick ready to swipe at the bird. If it was the Evil Queen the act would be fruitless but she was not going to go down without a fight to protect Regina from her evil mother.

The smoke dissipated to reveal Queen Cora dressed all in black. Her dark eyes were flickering red and in her hand she held a red fireball.

"So this is where I find you," Cora walked in her daughter's direction flicking the fireball in Emma's direction knocking her off of her feet. The stick fell back helplessly back into the grass. "You run to the woods rolling around like an animal with the likes of the offspring on my mortal enemy."

"Please mother, don't hurt her. Please I will come with you. I will marry whoever you chose, just let her go," Regina begged getting on her knees and prostrating herself at her mother's feet.

"Oh, I am not going to kill her daughter," Cora cooed reaching her hand out and stroking her daughter's cheek. "That would be to easy and look she was prepared to die for you. The little vermin of the forest waving a stick at the evil queen." Cora laughed an evil laugh poking her foot at the blonde who was starting to wake up. "Oh that's rich. What a beautiful idea."

Regina recognized the look in her mother's eyes. She sprung over to cover Emma's body with her own only to be magically thrown across the field by Cora's dark magic.

"Very admirable dear but my enemy's daughter should have known better than to cross the Evil Queen," Cora spoke in a low ice cold voice as she called upon her body's dark magic and she extended her hand. "Vermin you are. Vermin you eternally will be," Cora shouted dark light shooting out of the palm of her hands hitting Emma squarely in the chest. As the moon began to rise in the horizon, in the place of the tall blonde beautiful princess was a small gray fox. "Be gone!" Cora told the little beast as she opened a portal. "I send you as far from my child as possible. I sentence you to be hunted and chased for the rest of your miserable life."

"No!" Regina sat up her head still spinning. "You can't do this. Please mother!"

"Silence. Do you think I can leave her here? Do you think I the Evil Queen can't detect that you to have bonded? Do you think I would dare leave her in the same world as yours?" the Evil Queen spat as she yelled at her daughter as she waved her hand closing the portal.

"Go now," Cora dismissed her daughter. "You have betrayed me and you are banished from my lands and are no longer my daughter. Go and tell Snow that YOU have caused her daughter to be cursed and exiled to another world."

Cora disappeared in a dark plume of smoke leaving a stunned Regina along in the growing darkness. Watery brown eyes looked into the direction that once held the portal and she stumbled to it only to find it like her mother was gone. Her Emma had been changed into an animal and thrown away threw a portal to face god knows what. Grief pierced her heart. It suddenly became apparent though that she could still feel Emma. She felt her panic and confusion. But she was alive. Regina took comfort that Emma was alive. Regina looked up into the sky. Hers and Emma's star shone brightly. It gave her hope. Regina was going to find a way to find Emma and turn her back to her human self. But for now she knew that she could not stay out in the forest. Night was approaching. Regina mounted Emma's horse and took her horse's reins. The woman let the white horse make its own way home. Only when she reached Snow and Charming's castle did she let the tears fall as Emma's mother held her.

"We will figure this out sweetheart," Snow White told the dark haired beauty that she thought of as a second daughter as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Regina fell asleep in her chamber with her and Emma's star shining into the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those of who are reading this story. I appreciate the follows, the favors and the review! You have fed my muse. So here is the next chapter. Its short but I feel this story's chapters may be this way.

Please feed my muse and let me hear from you.

 **Kaleidoscope of Magic Chapter 2 "Instincts** "

Run, seek nourishment, seek shelter, hide, rest and then run again.

That was the life of the small parti color fox.

She was no ordinary fox either. She had discovered one day she could shift into a furless creature that was human with blonde hair. The fox had been chased by a large dog in a human city. About to meet the certain fate of death, the fox had found herself slipping into this other form. In this furless form she had growled a foxy growl and chased the frightened animal on bare two feet. When other humans had seen her, she had dropped to all fours and instinctly shifted her back to her foxy shape and took off out into the woods. The little fox preferred to keep her furry form. She could hide better and it was easier to seek out food and hunt.

Most animals would be content to stay in a certain territory. They would claim it as their own, make their own den and live their lives in those boundaries. The parti color fox was not one of those animals though. An attitude of restlessness kept her from settling in any place for too long a period of time. On most nights where she would have preferred to settle down in her resting spot for the night, the fox found herself looking up in the sky.

Her green eyes glowed in the moonlight as the small fox followed her eyes seeking the sky for a certain twinkling deep purple light. She would hunt. She would eat and then she gave into the dark purple star's beckoning. Night after night she travelled the star guiding her path. When dawn's light broke the sky and sent the moon and stars away till the next nightfall, the female fox would rest giving into sleep.

It was then she dreamed off warm brown doe eyes.

She dreamed of hair the color of the midnight sky and lips the color of a red rose petal.

She saw deep blue colors swirling around purple light and she would hear a rich silky voice. Thought she did not understand what was said, the voice comforted her. She wanted to go to it. She wanted to find who had the voice so she followed. She followed the star. It was her mission. Deep down in her being, the fox knew that was what she needed to do.

Tonight she left Tallahassee, Florida. Though not asleep, the fox swore she heard the voice call to her. It called to her and she felt stronger. She picked up her pace trotted her way north.

Miles away, standing on her balcony Regina Mills of newly created Story Brooke Maine stood looking up into the night sky at the deep purple star. As was her ritual, every night she reached out with her magic and spoke into the night. She outstretched her hand sending out purple light from her hand as she reached toward her and Emma's star.

"Come to me Emma. Follow the star and Come," the woman spoke huskily. She reached out with her feelings and felt for the woman she had literally crossed time after growing into her magic into a powerful witch of light magic. She was alive. Her Emma was alive. Now both in the same world, Regina's job now was with help of their star, to guide her Emma home.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for supporting this story by reading, following and means so much and feeds my muse.

Please Review!

 **Chapter Three "Voice in the Wind"**

The fox let out a frightened bark as it was chased by two large dogs. Much bigger and with curled lips of sharp teeth, the fox was frightened. Her little heart pounding in her chest as she felt jaws snap at her heels. The female gray fox scampered out of the alley desperately trying to escape. Darting onto the street, she barely missed not being hit by a blue pick-up truck. Though almost ending her life, the truck in her path had done one good thing. The truck and the street traffic had deterred the dog's pursuit. The large black dogs had turned back.

It had been a risk coming into a place with so many humans and buildings. But hunger and lack of successful hunting the last two days had left her no option. The female fox trip had been successful in the event she had found sustenance in a garbage can. Her belly was now full but it had almost cost her life. Her appetite had been steadily increasing the last two moon cycles. She tired easier as she made her way following the star. It would be so easy to stop, to find a nice place to make a burrow. But something deep inside her spurred her onwards.

The leaves on the trees were turning colors where she was now. The reds, yellows and oranges were so different that the scrubby pines and palm trees she had encountered when she first started her journey. She continued onward on tired feet. The fox heard the voice again and stopped.

 _Come to me, do you hear me?_ the voice asked.

It sounded closer to the little fox. The fox shook her head trying to understand what was happening.

Usually the sound of human voices frightened her. The voice she heard forever and always had been her constant companion. It sounded different today. A clarity suddenly was realized by the fox that she was not merely following the star. She was seeking the one with the silky voice that whispered into her pointed ear. The fox knew she was getting close. She could almost feel a warm breath on her ear. And though uncertain of what she was going to find she could not resist the pull of answering back. The fox was at least going to try.

The fox lifted her nose into the late afternoon sky and yipped back. It was not particularly loud but it did not need to be. It was carried on a magical breeze as the fox thought about the voice that had spoken to her. The fox felt something brush against her fur and shuddered. She stepped back instinctively trying to protect herself.

 _Relax, it's just me, relax, you know me,_ the voice the fox knew purred but the invisible touch withdrew. _I won't hurt you. You are safe with me. I'm waiting for you. Come to me!_

-O-

It had been eight long years since she had crossed through the portal into this land. With her had come Queen Snow and Prince Charming. The Queen and Prince of the White Kingdom had become like second parents to her. With them, came a group of hopeful refugees from the Enchanted Forrest that wished to escape the treacherous dark rule of Queen Cora, the Queen of Hearts. On the eve of their departure a baby boy was left at the castle's doorstep. A note written specifically to Regina. It was from the boy's mother who asked Princess Regina to care for her baby and give him a better life. Regina instantly claimed as her own and she carried the baby boy through the portal in her arms. With the help of Princess Regina's magic and planning of Queen Snow, Storybrooke had been born.

Time ran differently in the world beyond the borders of the magically created town. In the magically created town of Storybrooke, Regina had experienced eight long years. Years where she had helped manage the tiny town and saw to the needs and usefulness of its people. Regina was also keenly aware outside the border of the town it had been a much shorter. Though unable to calculate exactly, after consulting with Mr. Gold both magicians felt it must what had been years to them had been weeks outside the Enchanted Forest and now Storybrooke.

Regina had built a good life and lived in a good safe place in this land beyond the Enchanted Forest. She however felt a void and was constantly aware of her bonded lost and alone out in this new world. Her Emma was alone and suffering under her mother's curse to a form of a fox. It had two years' time and planning for Regina to come up with the spell to open the portal to the land Emma had been exiled to. That had amounted to what was two weeks to Emma the fox. It had now been another eight years. Since arriving here, Regina had been able to reach out and partially communicate with the fox that was her bonded. The ability to magically communicate to Emma was what kept Regina sane and kept her from losing hope. Her son, Henry had grown up hearing about Emma and also waited for Emma's coming.

Regina, who had taken the last name, Mills, was devoted to her son. . Today, as was her daily custom, Regina had left her office as Town Manager of Storybrooke, Maine at three o'clock. She always left promptly at three so she could pick spend the afternoon together. She would help him with his homework and then they usually went to the stables.

"Are the apples in our tree ready to picked yet mom?" seven year old Henry Mills asked his mother as she walked him home from school. Today it seemed Henry had another thing he wanted to do.

"I do think they finally are ready for us to pick," Regina hold the brown haired boy with a gentle smile taking his hand as they crossed the street. "And I expect you wish for us to go check before we go to the stables for your riding lesson?"

Henry smiled sheepishly giving Regina a soft nod.

"Nana Snow!" Henry exclaimed running to what for all intents and purposes was his grandmother.

"What have I told you about running young man?" Regina chastised her son in her rich alto voice. "Snow is coming this way you don't need to shout and scamper over to her.

"How was school today," Snow asked her grandson giving a soft smile as she locked the brakes of a baby stroller up the side walk so she could give her grandson a hug.

"Good Nana," Henry answered his grandmother. "We went on a nature walk to look at the leaves on the trees. I did not see any foxes though," Henry added having been told from a very young age about his mom's bonded, Emma, being turned into a fox by his evil grandmother. "The kids in my class think it's silly for me to keep watching for a fox to come to Storybrooke. But I don't."

"It's not silly my little prince," Regina told her son patting his shoulder as she gave a teary eyes Snow White an understanding nod. "I keep watch for her also Henry and my magic feels her presence in this world. Every day she moves closer to us. We each just have to keep watch and wait for her."

"That's right Henry," Snow added reaching into the diaper bag and handing her baby son Neal a toy horse to play with while she talked to her adopted daughter and grandson. "I want to call a town council meeting this Friday and discuss the new library. Can you get me the figures by Thursday afternoon?" the mayor of Storybrooke asked the town manager.

"That should not be a problem," Regina quickly answered keenly aware of her son pulling on her hand wanting them to leave so they could start their afternoon.

"Mom," Henry implored, "the apples!"

"Yes my prince," Regina assured her son bending down to address the youngest member of the royal family. "Bye Neal," the dark haired witch magiced another toy horse and handed it to the toddler. "You need a dark colored horse like Rodanthe."

"You spoil him Gina," Snow replied with a mock rebuke. Snow loved how affectionate Regina was with both Henry and Neal. She was both a great mother and big sister.

"Of course I do," Regina replied kissing first the toddler's cheek and then Snows before allowing Henry to lead her away. "See you for dinner tomorrow night," she called over her shoulder waving good bye.

"Yes honey and bring your appetite, David is grilling out I believe," Snow called back hurrying away. The queen now mayor shook off the pang in her heart she felt every time someone mentioned foxes and/or Emma. It had been so long but it felt like yesterday. Snow wanted to be reunited with her blonde haired princess with all her being. She trusted Regina and her adopted daughter's magic. She also had faith in the bond Regina and Emma shared. It was just hard to be patient. It had felt like an eternity. Finding Emma would only be half the battle. After she was back with them they would have to figure out how to turn Emma back. But first thing was first, what needed to happen first was Emma had to come to Storybrooke with Regina leading her the way.

"Come to me," Regina whispered closing her eyes later as her son sat on the grass eating a freshly picked apple. The brunette's voice carried on the wind by magic as it often did now.

"Yip" the frightened fox frightened call answered back its cry also carried by a returning breeze of magic to Regina Mills. Wide brown eyes shot up at the latest development. The powerful witch immediately reached out her hand trying to establish a connection. Close, she was so close. Regina could feel it. She could not quite grasp onto the magical energy of her bonded yet. She could brush against Emma through their bond now though. She was close. It would be soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited at Last

Thanks for reading and supporting this unusual ONCE story. Please feed my muse and send me a review!

keeperofwords

 **Kaleidoscope of Magic Chapter 4 "Reunited At Last"**

Tonight was the night. Regina Mills could literally feel it. Her skin literally had goosebumps in anticipation. Regina had finally made the magical connection a day ago. In a spiritual sense she was holding hands with her bonded. It felt like that to the young talented witch but yet not quite. Things felt different. Regina could feel her Emma but it was faint. It concerned her somewhat but felt once she and Emma were together they could deal with that. For now, Regina Mills just wanted Emma together with her again. She did not care in what form. She just wanted her bonded whom she over the time of their separation she had determined was her soulmate. Emma was her one true love.

Regina Mills had felt a change in the wind mid-afternoon. The Storybrooke city manager and powerful good witch felt as if the air was growing warm, heavy and humid. This was a rare occurrence in itself as it was mid-October in Maine. Regina knew what that meant. This was the day. She would be reunited with her Emma very soon. It had been a long eight years. Regina had spent those years apart first planning the how or if they could be reunited and then taking those methodical steps to put her plan into motion. Time was different in Storybrooke than beyond the town she had created borders. What had been years for her had not been nearly as long for Emma.

As Emma's presence had first brushed against her psyche and then sought her, Regina became aware that her bonded was Emma but still she was different. Emma had a dual nature about her now. It was primal, fierce yet very shy. Regina had felt over time this nature grow stronger. Regina instinctively knew this was Emma's fox nature. Time in this world, cursed by her mother was taking Emma's humanity away gradually. Fortunately, her fox recognized her spirit and instinct had led her unwaveringly to her. And over the eight years, Regina had realized she was deeply in love with Emma.

The Witch hoped that after her reunion with her bonded, they could figure out a way to break her mother's curse. If Emma was willing, Regina hoped for her happy ending. That happy ending was a lifetime with Emma in her bed raising Henry together.

There was things to work out first however. The primary one was about to be accomplished. Regina was about to be reunited with her friend turned bonded. Then they could task themselves together on finding a way to break Cora's curse of being forced to live as a fox.

With great anticipation, Regina had asked her Snow to keep Henry for the night. The dark haired woman needed no distractions so she could focus on Emma. She kept the impending arrival to herself not even sharing her suspicions with Emma's mother. Regina could be wrong. Also, Regina did not want a crowd to gather and scare Emma away in her fox form.

Regina moved to stare into the sky at Emma and her star as the moon rise as she stood on her balcony. She had never so much looked forward to a moonrise.

-0-

 _It appeared in the dreamscape out of a smoky fog. It was the pair of exotic brown eyes. They were hypnotic and compelling. They were so primal yet entreating. The eyes glowed through a purple fog.. She lounged in an apple tree. "Emmmmmmmmaaaa" the voice of a woman in a rich deep tone called and entreated. A mantra it called over and over. It's tone both soothed, stimulated and compelled._

 _"_ _Come to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

Amber foxy eyes woke with a start. She found herself constantly hungry. She was becoming less steady on her feet and tired easily. But that voice. That voice spurred her onwards. So as she woke from her nap she had curled up to take at mid-day. The fox stood up to find a quick meal in the waning light. Maybe she would find a field mouse or possibly a rabbit. The fox found hunting was best this time of the day. The fox had also found it best to travel at night. There was less humans, cars along the roads and it was easiest to evade predators like the hawks.

The fox followed looked up at the sky as was her habit. There was a certain bright light that she liked to stare out as she travelled. The light up until tonight was something that she followed out up in the horizon. It was different tonight however. It was like the light was shining down on one certain spot. The normally cool crisp air was unusually warm and sticky. The fox did not have time to focus on that however. Her stomach growled. So she set out to hunt. She was lucky tonight. A rustling in the thicket had shown a rabbit. The chase was short and she ate in short order.

As her fox mind cleared from food that all too familiar instinct to travel return. She had to get somewhere and it was time to go. As her mind turned to focus on travelling, she felt that brush across her mind. It had become easier for the fox to accept it now. It did not seek to control her behavior. It did not hurt. It was like a soft caress of her fur and the fox found she like it. Tonight as she started out in a slow trot, something changed. It was like unto a warmth that filled her furry body from the tip of her tale to her tip of her nose and furry ears. She then heard the voice. It was different. It was louder. Instead of just hearing it in her mind, the fox heard it audibly into the wind.

"Almost there darling, I am here waiting for you right under where the light is shining," the low alto voice spoke softly and ended in something that felt like a purr. "Come to me," the voice carried on the breeze.

The fox understood. It did not know exactly how it knew what the voice meant. The fox had long knew she was different. A part of her felt caged and tethered inside and longed to come out.

The light shown down on the fox like a spotlight. The moon above had an orange hue. A rumble of something similar to thunder rumbled in the air as the fox moved closer to the road. A purple shot of lightening flashed across the sky as she crossed under a sign saying "Welcome to Storybrooke". The fox stopped short and literally jumped in the air with fright. The fox let out a startled yip and started to back up. Then suddenly purple smoke appeared in front of her and a dark haired woman stood in front of her. Instead of standing and looming over her like most humans, this one was crouched down on one knee.

"Easy, come to me," Regina spoke keeping her voice calm and steady in the same alto purr she had been projecting for what seemed a lifetime. While her heart beat wildly in her chest, the witch kept her body calm so as not to frighten Emma the fox. The brunette longed to stretch out her arms and make a grab for her bonded. She knew however that Emma must come to her. Their reunion must not be forced and Regina would not manipulate it with her powerful magic. "You know me. You know my voice. Come here darling."

A blue light swirled in the sky as the fox stepped into the embrace of Regina Mills. It swirled with a purple light and the two fused into one stream of a deep brilliant purple. Emma fox's body went limp as her body came into contact with the Regina's warmth. Emma somehow knew the smell and let her body relax for the first time in a long time. Into the woman's arms. Emma was here. The fox knew that. For now, Emma fox was content to let herself be gathered close. Wet tears fell on her fur as she was lifted up when the woman stood up. As she was gathered close flashes of memories came into her mind. She remembered scenes of this woman smiling at her and her brilliant striking eyes. This woman had called her Emma. The fox suddenly realized this brunette's name was Regina.

"I love you so much," Regina spoke the emotion rubbing a cheek against the fox's soft fur. Regina forced the many questions and issues that were running through her mind to the background. "I have missed you so much."

Emma fox crooked her head up and licked away Regina's tears. She understood everything the woman told her but her fox form limited how she could communicate.

"I am taking us home darling," Regina told the fox "Don't be afraid."

That said, Regina poofed Emma and herself into her mansion and into the master bedroom. Refusing to let go of her bonded, Regina magiced herself into a long silk gown. Simultaneously, the witch cleaned the fox's muddy fur. Regina smiled. Emma was totally relaxed. Her foxy eyes drooping sleepily. Regina slipped them both under the covers in her king size and turned on her side. She gently placed Emma fox on the mattress and propped her head on her elbow. Her Emma, though in fox form, was here. They were together and to Regina it was a dream come true after a long eight years. Regina stroked the animal's fur letting her fingers run into the fur. Regina had long brushed Emma's mind. It was a dream come true to do so with her fingers. Emma was a beautiful woman. Regina now saw that she was a beautiful fox.

"Beautiful," Regina murmured letting her hand fall upon Emma fox's warm furry belly. Brown eyes shot up in amazement as she felt a tiny kick. The witch's shot up at amazement. Her Emma was pregnant.


End file.
